Nate Jacobs
Nathaniel Jacobs, '''also known as Nate,' is a main character and arguably the antagonist in the first season of ''Euphoria. He is portrayed by Jacob Elordi, while his younger counterpart is portrayed by Gabriel Golub. Nate is a popular student and the star quarterback of East Highland High School; however, he has a deeply-ingrained sense of toxic masculinity rooted in his upbringing and struggles with his sexuality as a result. He uses his good looks, social status, and anger to mask his emotions and manipulates his on-and-off relationship with Maddy Perez. Early Life Nate was born on October 23rd, 2001 to Marsha and Cal Jacobs , the latter of whom became wealthy and well-known due to owning "all the apartment buildings past Kemper" in the town."Shook Ones Pt. II". Euphoria. Season 1. Episode 4. At age 11, Nate came across an extremely graphic collection of recordings depicting his father engaging in various hookups with young men and trans women. By age 12, he entered a rigid diet and workout schedule. While becoming his father's dream of being a star quarterback and a success compared to his mother and brother, he developed serious anger issues and a warped perception of sex. Sometime, Nate entered a relationship with Maddy Perez, who he would often buy gifts for with his wealth. At his freshman formal, he attempted to finger Rue Bennett in the dance floor. On a family photo hanging on his house's wall, a third, unknown, younger child can be seen alongside Nate and Aaron. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 Relationships Nate and Maddy Maddy caught Nate's eyes when, in Rue's words, he noticed she was basically hairless. However, Nate would often take his anger out on Maddy, at one point severely bruising her neck. Despite being aware, on some level, they are toxic for each other, it's common for both of them to break up and get back together, and use others to make each other jealous in the process. Nate and Jules Nate informally met Jules while driving past her and then causing her to fall off her bike. After unknowingly hooking up with his father, Jules found herself at Nate's party and was verbally attacked, until Jules snatched a knife and cut her own arm, alarming him. After discovering Jules slept with his father, Nate created an online alias and seduced Jules and threatened to report her for distribution of child pornography if she went forward with any attempt to expose Cal Jacobs. It's implied that they have mutual attraction to one another, with Nate kissing Jules and more than one occasion complimenting her and Jules hallucinating him in place of Anna while in a club. Nate also seems to treat Jules better than his does Maddy and watches both of them. However, Nate watches Jules' house at night (and does not do the same for Maddy). Physical Appearance Nate is a tall, muscular guy with dark brown hair and eyes. He has a big mole on his chest to the right side. Appearances Season One (8/8) * Pilot * Stuntin' Like My Daddy * Made You Look * Shook Ones Pt. II * '03 Bonnie and Clyde * The Next Episode * The Trials and Tribulations of Trying to Pee While Depressed * And Salt the Earth Behind You Quotes Trivia * Nate has a specific list of traits he likes and dislikes in women. ** He likes tennis skirts and jean-cut-offs (but not the kind so short you could see the pockets), ballet flats and heels, sandals worn with a fresh pedicure, thigh gaps, tan lines, long necks, slender shoulders, good posture, fruit-scented body mist, full lips, small noses, and lacy chokers. It should be noted that Jules fits most of these criteria, causing internal hatred within Nate as she is a transgender woman. ** He dislikes sneakers, dress shoes, cankles, girls who "sat like boys, talked like boys, and acted like boys", and body hair. * He has an aversion to locker room nudity. * While driving past Rue in "Pilot", Nate calls out "I'd do it for Rue!" before throwing up the Three Finger Salute from The Hunger Games. Gallery |-|Promotional= |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01 Pilot 60.png S01E01 Pilot 62.png S01E01_Pilot_Nate_Jacobs_02.png S01E01 Pilot 113.png S01E01 Pilot 153.png S01E01 Pilot 156.png ; ; ; ; ; ; ; References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters